Fantendo Baseball League
Fantendo Baseball League is a sport game for Nintendo Wii by Vaccum Inc., APIM Group, Inc., Flame Sports (that are owned by Flame Games), and others companies that put their characters and stadiums in. It's played similar to others baseball games, but with Fantendo characters. After the game release, it's received many positive reviews, due to having many characters to play as, each with special abilities, and to others. Story Story Mode's gameplay is very similar to that in Mario Super Sluggers. During story, you recruit various characters to defeat the villains. In every stadium, you find a Superstar Players that are playable in overworld. Each have a special ability. *McBoo - Can lick some objects, making people in them to reveal themselves. *Purple Koopa Bro. - Can throw shurikens at objects to destroy them, and can turn switches on. *3.14 - ??? *Clyde - Can ground-pound to knock characters out of trees. *Timer - Can use his speed to run across certain pits. *Pesh - His Pushy could push heavy objects out of the way. *Nugg - Can wrap his tongue on special switches. *YoshiEgg Nook - Can Laser Blast certain objects and switches from a distance. *Lemmykoopa24 - Can use his rubber ball to bounce to high places. *Ella Metals - Can move stuff made of metal out of the way. *RedYoshi - Can dash through bushes that block your path. You can find the story mode here. Teams In the game, you already have some teams made. However, you can also make your own team using these characters. Each team have 10 characters, including one captain and one sub-captain. However, any team can have some secret characters. At beginning, you have only full McBoo's Bogies and Clyde's Fires, and first half of Karma's Hybrids and Pesh's Pushers. Others can be unlocked by recruiting them in Story Mode (some can also been unlocked by finishing Story). You can ask if your characters can be in game in the talk page. McBoo's Bogies Team Description: "???" Purple Koopa Bro's Ninjas Team Description: "???" 3.14's Pies Team Description: "???" Clyde's Fires Team Description: "???" Timer Hybrids Pesh's Pushers Team Description: "???" Nugg's Scepters Team Description: "???" YoshiEgg Nook's Tanookis Team description: "???" Lemmykoopa24's Genes Team Description: "???" Dashed Koopa's Boxers Team Description: "???" Ella Metals' Shellshockers Team Description: "???" RedYoshi Blueberries Team Description: "The RedYoshi Blueberries focus on speed more than any other stat." Stadiums Places where the game takes place. Each stadium have a minigame, that is related to things in corresponding series. Items Items that can help you during the game. * Pink Boo - Steals items from enemies. * Bomb - After you throw them, they will explode stunning enemies. * Spitz-Spritz - Throw-able. When someone touches it, he will go faster, but is also harder to control. * Crimson Wings - Allow you to fly, so you can catch ball that is thrown to air. * Bullet BoB - Moves players out of the way. Story Items Items found only in Story Mode. *Redburn Map - Able to be buy in Pushopolis after founding Vincent Eggie and later Rosie Redburn. With this, you unlock Beautybloom Forest stadium. *Clyde Pass - Able to buy in Clyde Stadium after founding Snow Master and beating Flame. With this, you can access Clyde Stadium in Free Mode. Chemistry This game have a feature named chemistry. If some characters have good chemistry, it will make a little boost to their stats for one match and will boost special moves bar. However, if characters have bad chemistry, this will low stats of these characters a little and low special moves bar. Quotes You can see quotes in this game here. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii Games *Fantendo Baseball League Category:Flame Sports Category:Clyde Category:Fantendo Games